Truth or Dare
by blu3crush
Summary: (Completed) - The team plays a game of truth or dare after a difficult day at work. The team found out some secrets. GSR, if you read on. :9


**Truth or Dare**

* * *

GSR if you squint hard enough.

After reading a FML, I decided to come out with this fiction.

It is just a one-shot. Work made me do this. Whenever I am stress, I tended to write fluffy or humorous story. I hope this is funny, although it started out a little heavy but read on for the GSR and some gags.

They were a little OOC and it was all for fun.

Read it with an open mind. I hope that you will like it. :9

* * *

"Let's play a game of truth or dare!" Greg suggested cheekily. His co-workers, best friends all wore a grim look. They just pulled a double and solved a child abuse case. The boyfriend of the mother was a pedophile and enjoyed raping his girlfriend's young girls. His girlfriend had a set of twin who was just 8 years old. Her boyfriend abused them in the vilest way possible.

Under ALS, there were seminal discharge, vaginal discharge and blood all over the twin bed. Their room was void of Barbie dolls, dolls or anything girly. The room housed two thin beds. On the bedside table, they found cable ties, duct tapes and some sexual instruments.

Although they solved the case but they knew that the girls would never recover from the ordeal.

He needed to cheer them up.

Sara rolled her eyes and sipped her cup of steaming black coffee. "I am not in the mood"

The case affected Sara the most. It reminded of her violent childhood. Her father did not sexually abuse her but she still took ages to recover from her past. The girls, she was not sure if they were going to recover. She was sure they would go to foster home and intensive therapy. The harm and hurt was already inflicted. Nothing could remedy or erase them.

Greg ignored her and set a coke glass bottle in the middle of the round table.

He gave the glass bottle a spin.

He smiled as the neck of the bottle pointed to Nick.

"Truth or dare" being the game master, Greg asked.

Nick was annoyed too. He did not want to play this childish game. The case also reminded of his babysitter who took off his pants and underwear. He blocked most of his nightmare but it still haunt him time to time.

"Game on," Greg pouted and stroked Nick's chin. Nick could not tolerate Greg's whines anymore. "Truth" he spat, wanting to Greg to stop disturbing him.

"Hmmm" Greg placed his elbows on the table and cupped his chin with his palms.

"One of your embarrassing Fraternity moments" Greg grinned, eyeing Nick.

Nick cursed under his breath. "I am not going to answer that" There were just too many moments. He did many silly things in college.

"Oh come on Nicky" Warrick punched Nick's arms slightly. He was very interested too. He knew that Nick was in a fraternity when he was in college. Fraternity did all sort of things.

Nick sighed, "all right. When I first pledged to my brotherhood, they brought the newly members to a forest clearing. They stripped every one of us and asked us to jerk off but they told us not to ejaculate. Then they blindfolded us and paired us up. They ordered us to ejaculate into each other's mouth. Till now, I still don't know whose I down."

Nick turned a bright shade of red. He felt a wave of nausea building up. He dry heaved.

"Oh, poor Nicky" Greg said without any sympathy in his voice. He always thought the idea of fraternity was silly.

Nick spun the bottle.

This time round, the neck of the bottle stopped and pointed towards Greg.

Nick smirked, "one of your silliest sexual exploration moments"

Nick knew that Greg was not shy about any sort of sex talk. He kept porn magazines and flicks in his drawers. When Archie was out, he put one of his porn flicks on. He shut the door and drew the blinds. Lady Heather and her dominion fascinated him. Greg must have loads of moments.

"Well… I had a few… which one do you want to listen?"

"The silliest" Sara interjected.

Scratching his cheeks, he delved into his mind for the silliest moment.

He let out a chuckle when he found the silliest moment.

"I slipped donuts onto my erect penis. My highest count is 4!" Greg exclaimed excitedly.

"Poor Greggo" Warrick and Nick laughed.

Greg frowned, "what?"

"Just 4 pathetic donuts, Greggo" Sara snorted.

"I was young" it was Greg's turn to blush madly. "Not it had grown."

They nodded solemnly and gave him understanding look.

"Really! I can show you all" he stood up abruptly and wanted to pull his pants off. He needed them to know that he could slip at least 6 donuts now.

"Just spin the bottle" Warrick pulled him down and pointed towards Grissom's direction.

Grissom were quiet throughout breakfast.

His clear blue eyes were foggy and child abuse cases affected him too.

Greg held his palms out innocently and spun the bottle.

Warrick groaned inwardly when the bottle stopped in his direction.

"Dare" Warrick said plainly. He did not want to share his secrets at all. His co-workers and best friends were not well known for keeping secrets.

"Kiss Catherine on her cheeks!" Greg pumped both his arms up.

That earned a cold stare from Catherine. Catherine banged her glass of milkshake down.

When she wanted to protest, Warrick leant in and pecked her cheeks.

Warrick wore a triumphant smile. Catherine blushed madly.

"I thought there will be forfeit" Greg let out an exasperated sigh.

"One more to go" His eyes flitted to his watch. They needed to go home soon to sleep. He passed the bottle to Warrick.

"Please let it be Sara" Greg said out loudly.

"I am not playing" Sara stopped the spinning bottle. "Let's go home now."

"Spoilsport!" complained Greg, Nick and Warrick.

Sara stuck out her tongue. "Go home" she chased them out of the booth.

"Sara, you need a ride?" Greg asked after sliding out of the booth.

Sara shook her head, "I have some errands to run."

"Grissom, what about you?" Catherine flipped her blonde hairs.

"I am staying here. I needed to think. I drove here." Grissom answered.

"I will pick up the tab. Just go home and rest." Grissom gave his team a small smile.

Only Grissom and Sara were in the booth. Sara shifted closer to Grissom.

"Truth or Dare" she whispered into his ears.

"Truth" the corners of Grissom mouth lifted.

"What you plan to do now?"

"Going home with a beautiful brunette," Grissom placed his hands on Sara's thigh, drawing delicate patterns the way she liked.

"Dare?" Sara purred.

"Going down on the beautiful brunette. Having mind blowing sex with her too."

Sara loved Grissom talking dirty to her.

"What are you waiting for? The day is not young anymore," Sara hooked his chin and ran her fingers across his stubbles. Yesterday, she just helped him to shave. The stubbles definitely would tickle her but she liked it.

He pulled her out of the booth. They made payment and wasted no time in finding Grissom's vehicle and drove back to their home.


End file.
